<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath the Photographs by weiss_king</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669209">Underneath the Photographs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_king/pseuds/weiss_king'>weiss_king</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_king/pseuds/weiss_king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The photographs were simple, its just Jinyoung.<br/>Mark never thought he'd get caught in the moment of "appreciating" well taken photos.</p><p>And a lot more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath the Photographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!!<br/>before you all start I just wanted to share that I'm new to the writing scene, and honestly with my anxiety this took me more than half the year to actually force myself to post it. </p><p>I hope you show it some love, and support me along the way cause I know I have  A LOT  more stuff sitting in my drafts.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The university halls are clearing, school janitors are closing up, and the night grows darker as the day ends. Mark finishes his nightly swim team varsity training session for the night with his very own after-training routine of a shower and a warm cup of vending machine hot chocolate.</p><p>It's been a really long week of gym in the morning, classes in the afternoon, and swim track at the end of the night. Each and every one of the team members have gone home and its just Mark and the youngest member of the team, Yugyeom that's left in the locker room.</p><p>“Hyung, I’m all set to leave. I returned all the equipment, and I locked the doors.” “You sure I can go ahead?” the younger asks as Mark rummages through his bag looking for something. “Yeah Gyeom, go ahead. I think I left a book at my last class’ room. I need it for an assignment.”</p><p>The younger hands over the last set of keys to the pool and merrily leaves ahead of Mark without a care in the world. Looking back, Mark didn’t know how he could have left that book at the last classroom he went to today. Knowing that it had everything for the assignment he had, but he returned for it anyway. Going through the dark halls, and looking through the labels above the doors B-747. Seventh floor of the Fourth Building the university ever built, and room number 7. The room at the end of the hall.</p><p>It's a long, quiet walk knowing that the school is pretty empty at this point but Mark’s glad he could have some time alone with his thoughts. Stepping into the room, he looks around and spots his book at the seat of where he sat in class. While walking over to it, he spots photographs scattered on another table.</p><p>Surprisingly, it's photos of someone he kind of knew. It's Park Jinyoung in the photo, but it's not the Park Jinyoung he knew at all. It's a photo of Jinyoung from a photoshoot he did with his photography major friend whose name is too foreign he can’t even pronounce. “Kung-pie-something” he mutters to himself but he doesn’t really put too much thought into it while being distracted with Jinyoung’s photo.</p><p>The photos were simple, it’s just Jinyoung in dress shirts laying on the floor, Jinyoung with half a suit worn laying on a couch with his dress shirt four buttons open, and Jinyoung posing with a perfume bottle near his lips. The photos are all so simple but the feel of all of it are all so seductive. Jinyoung’s dressed but the way he flaunts his curves nonchalantly just sends Mark into a spiral.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Photographs :</strong></em> <em>https://twitter.com/k_yienmallows/status/1330061025232687105?s=20 </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Mark knew it he’s sitting on one of the chairs near him and intently staring at the photos. “Is this really Jinyoung in these?” the athlete says to himself and thinks “How can some nerd that's always wrapped up in layers of grandpa clothes look so ripped underneath?”</p><p>Mark looks in closer, and now he's intently staring at a chiseled chest, an exposed collar bone on the next photo, running his fingers on the slightly exposed skin in the photographs, and smoothing over the next photograph on the way Jinyoung manspreads on the next photo.</p><p>Mark curses on the photo he's looking at seeing that there's smoke going around Jinyoung’s manspread legs. With the obscured view of the man’s crotch. Mark wonders to himself that if JInyoung’s ripped under those usual grandpa aesthetic wardrobe he sports in class, then what could Jinyoung be hiding in those pants underneath this photograph.</p><p>Going through the first set of photos, Mark’s blood cells decided to go for another run down south with his growing erection. Growing half hard and with such a busy schedule who can expect that Mark’s never gotten to relieve himself in a really long time. Next thing Mark knew, he’s already whipped out his growing member and he’s lost himself jacking off in a dark room in the dead of the night in the university.</p><p>With languid strokes, Mark moves his hips as he clenches his fist in the right shape for his erection. Going through the next set of photos, it's Jinyoung’s close up shots with the next few products in the project. Soft, thick, red and plump lips slightly pouting touches the tip of the perfume bottle. It gets Mark thinking about what if it's his cock touching the tip of Jinyoung’s lips.</p><p>With Mark’s eyes closed he thinks <em>how good would it feel to have Jinyoung’s breath warm and arousing ghosting on his skin</em>. “Ah, FUCK.” Mark thrusts harder at the thought of him slapping his dick on Jinyoung’s plush cheeks. All the heat of it too much he can’t hold it, Mark pumps harder and faster with his hips on his clenched fists perfect for his cock his precum actually starts to leak, wetting his member more and more.</p><p>As if it wasn’t enough, Mark went back to that one photo. The photo with Jinyoung splayed on the couch with his legs spread open. Mark thinks about the way he could crawl over Jinyoung “AH ~” Mark grunts at the thought of kneeling in front of Jinyoung. Biting on the zipper of his pants pulling it down and exposing Jinyoung's underwear with his cock straining beneath the cotton fabric.</p><p>Thinking about Jinyoung’s cock, the way that it's thick, and wet on his mouth. Having to lick a stripe from the base up to the slit. His hot breath ghosting Jinyoung's cock. Hearing Jinyoung gasp, and breathe harder, moan louader because of him.</p><p>Every thought at the moment of it gets Mark hot and bothered by the second. The next thing Mark knows “Jinyoung~ah!” Mark grunts. His voice gets louder, while he works up a sweat stroking his member nearly reaching his thirsty release.</p><p>With Mark’s breathing erratically and he’s practically fucked out of his own mind with his thoughts running wild, getting thirstier for sweet release with each thrust. His breaths grew shallow, and hotter.</p><p>“Ah~ Almost.” Mark starts grunting deeper, stroking himself faster. “Jinyoung, F-F-FUCK!”</p><p>“M-Mark?” That voice. Reality came rushing back to Mark. Who would’ve known that it would ever be the very man IN the photos Marks been masturbating to.</p><p>From chasing his highs, starts crashing.</p><p>He’s caught.</p><p>Jinyoung, held his phone close to his chest, while his other hand covered his mouth in shock. Obviously petrified with the scenario he unexpectedly walked into.</p><p>“Oh Fuck! JINYOUNG!?” Mark scrambles and looks back at the man “SHIT, FUCK. JINYOUNG WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN.” with his dick whipped out in the open. Dripping with fresh hot cum from the slit.</p><p>Having caught by the subject he was wanking himself off to, Mark struggles to collect himself meanwhile theres . . .</p><p>Jinyoung looking at Mark.<br/>
Down low at Mark’s whipped out dick.<br/>
Then onto the cum stained photographs.<br/>
Back down on Mark’s dick.<br/>
Up at Mark again.</p><p>Too startled to think of anything at all. Jinyoung could only run out of the room and leave the building without a peep.</p><p>In panic Mark collects himself, picks up all of the photographs, his backpack, and tries to catch up to Jinyoung to explain everything, but he’s too late, Jinyoung’s gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You reached the end of the chapter omg !!!<br/>Thank you so much !!!</p><p>I hope you loved it and continue to support me in my attempts at writing as a newbie :(((<br/>for thots and screaming you can come to me on twt its @k_yienmallows for you :3</p><p>or https://curiouscat.qa/def_mallows on Curious Cat UwU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>